Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas
One of the things that I love about Borderlands are the pop culture references embedded in the Legendary class weapons. Gearbox has included references from sources as varied as ancient Greek mythology (Atlas weapons) to Scarface and the Talking Heads (Chiquito Amigo repeaters and Penetrator snipers respectively). It got me wondering about what new kinds of "Pop Legendary" weapons the Borderlands community can come up with.... Below is my first idea for a new "Pop Legendary" weapon: DV88 Magnum Revolver "It shoots through schools" This is an homage to Joe Piscapo's character Danny Vermin from the 1984 movie'' Johnny Dangerously'', a comic spoof of 1930's era crime/gangster movies. In it Danny Vermin pulls an absurdly long-barreled revolver out of his jacket. Vermin's sidekick, Dutch, states that "They made it for him special. It's an .88 Magnum" to which Vermin adds "It shoots through schools." This was a clear spoof of the most powerful revolver in the world (at the time), the .44 Magnum, popularized by the Dirty Harry movies playing at that time. Later Vermin states that his .88 Magnum "...goes through armor. And through the victim, through the wall, through a tree outside..." The DV88 Magnum Revolver should be a 6-round revolver with no scope and, of course, a REALLY long barrel. Probably a Jakobs in keeping with the old-time theme of the movie. It should have no recoil reduction since a real-life .88 Magnum would kick like a mule. This shouldn't be a problem as it should do enough damage to kill low- to mid-level enemies in one shot. The flavor text should endow the revolver with the ability to shoot bullets that go through the target and damage anything behind it. This through-and-through effect may be triggered by a critical hit, a killing shot, or just by pulling the trigger. It may have the Hunter Trespass ability to ignore shields since it can "go through armor." Post your ideas for "Pop Legendary" weapons here. Don't forget to include the origin of the reference, weapon specifications, and the effect, if any, that the flavor text will have. Be specific as I'm hoping the folks at Gearbox pay attention and might include our ideas in upcoming Borderlands material. created by fryguy42 - "The Answer to Life, The Universe, and Everything" Hunter Sniper - Remember, if it took more than one shot, you weren't me. Fryguy42 20:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Convict "Ain't no rest for the wicked..." Torgue - Shotgun - Convict - "Ain't no rest for the wicked..." Referencing the song heard in the intro by Cage the Elephant. Basically, the gun comes with a two shell clip, but it fires off all the rounds in the clip with one shot. This means you will have to be constantly reloading, hence "Ain't no rest for the wicked." Comes with increased damage and accuracy, and can spawn with the friendly fire spread and element. A Lonely Nomad 16:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Amazing idea, that'd certainly be fun to use : p GT: Lablamadaha 18:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Uprising "We will be victorious! SO COME ON!" Vladof - Machine gun - When downed, this gun recieves a 300% damage, RoF and accuracy boost. Referencing the song uprising by muse, with the lyrics as follows: They will not forrrrrrce us, and they will stop degraaaaading us and they will not controooooool us and we will be victorious! SO COME ON! A Lonely Nomad 20:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) FFFFFFFF!! You win 1 internet because i would search day n' night for an Uprising. Thats such an awesome idea. ~ One random guy 21:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It would be hilarious, just running along going" I shall not be degraded! I shall be victorious! A Lonely Nomad 19:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) NICE! Keep 'em comin' B'landers! Fryguy42 20:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Paradise "There ain't no heaven, oh boy, there ain't no heaven" Tediore - Smg - Infinite clip Referencing the song "No heaven" by DJ champion, and is heard after defeating the destroyer. A Lonely Nomad 20:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It could have ammo regen similar to some of the Savior SMG's. The Paradise should be a mandatory weapon drop after defeating the Destroyer. Fryguy42 22:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes. A Lonely Nomad 15:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Matrix "There is no spoon" I had an idea for a shotgun called the Matrix. It would be a combat shotgun with a 5 round magazine and a good fire rate. It fires 12 pellets, all of which bounce 4-5 times each, and would have x4 corrosive damage. The reference is obviously to the popular movie, the Matrix, in which the green computer text is a common theme. The spread would look awesome in confined areas, and would be effective too. The red text could be "Welcome to the real world" , as uttered by Morpheus, or perhaps for "There is no spoon", although that doesn't fit quite right. Finally, theres "What do you need? Besides a miracle. - Guns. Lots of guns." I can't decide between these 3. Either way, it would be an awesome gun. TheHummel 23:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the pellets could have a slow travel rate, similar to a Tsunami SMG. That would be in keeping with the Matrix's "bullet time" scenes. As for a flavor text, how about Trinity's "Dodge this"? Kinda obscure, but appropriate to the shotgun. Personally, I like "There is no spoon." :D Fryguy42 04:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It would be better if it was shock as we already have a corrosive shotty. A Lonely Nomad 15:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Not all weapon types are supposed to cover all elements. If each specific weapon type is considered, no weapon type has full elemental coverage - the Chimera counts as a bit of each, so it's no competitor to the Madjack; Kyros' Power is mainly transfusion, so explosive credit goes to the Cobra. Back to the subject, the weapon effect could be similar to TK's Wave. The projectiles can fire out in a straight line that bounces off surfaces, but travel extremely slowly. Higher damage could compensate for it. --Nagamarky 16:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Its just we have the plague (corrosive), crux and hammer( explosive), friendly fire( incendinary) and I would like my soldier to have a shottie for every occasion. =D A Lonely Nomad 16:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) True. When I was farming Craw for shotgun proficiency, I was using a Plague, Hammer and FFire; kept mumbling to myself about the lack of a legendary shock shotgun. I've never found a shock shotgun good enough to outdo my normal one. --Nagamarky 16:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree that there is a lack of a killer shock shotgun in the game. The corrosive (green) effect works well in keeping with the TheHummel's Matrix theme so.....sounds like a challenge to me, B'Landers! Can someone come up with a shock shotgun AND a historical or pop cultural reference to tie it to? On a serious note, this is my first attempt at a real wiki and I was unaware that an email was sent out every time I hit the "save page" button. I still like to "save early and save often" but in the future I'll try to tone down the saves. My apologies to everyone watching this wiki for blowing up your email accounts. Fryguy42 16:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Conductor "The giant has risen" Heres an attempt. Maliwan - Conductor - Assault Shotgun - The giant has risen - Referencing the wunderwaffe dg2 from nazi zombies. The pellets have a 100% chance to cause shock, It sports a 3 round clip (so did the wunderwaffe) and does the highest shock damage in the game. The bullets travel slowly through the air and cannot riquochet. It also has the chance to spread to enemies in a similar fashion to the defiler, just like the wunderwaffe ( it always spread between enemies.) A Lonely Nomad 16:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) SL62 Friendly Spider "Your friendly neighborhood sniper-man" Okay, new gun idea. This one is a sniper rifle referencing, obviously, Spiderman. The prefix "SL" is in honor of Stan Lee, co-creator (with Steve Ditko) of Spiderman and the "62" references Spidey's first appearance in the August 1962 issue of Amazing Fantasy. This sniper rifle should be a Hyperion, to take advantage of the crimson color. Different spawns of the weapon will have varying magazine sizes, from 3 to 10, with the rarest featuring ammo regen, referencing Spiderman's different iterations throughout the years; sometimes he ran out of "web-juice" and sometimes he produced it himself through his mutation. The bullet should travel at normal speed but will show the tracers normally visible to other players but not to the shooter him/herself. The bullets will have a stun effect upon impact representing Spidey's use of his webs to tie up his enemies. A rare variation of the SL62 Friendly Spider will be the: SL62V Fearsome Spider "Your fearsome neighborhood sniper-man" The "V" suffix is for Venom and, in addition to the stun effect, the gun will have a corrosive effect as well. This sniper rifle should be colored black and should feature either an enlarged magazine or ammo regen.